


Del vs Cthulhu

by wednesdayisland



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesdayisland/pseuds/wednesdayisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked who would win in a fight between Cthulhu and Delirium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del vs Cthulhu




End file.
